The Detective and the Prosecutor
by Flame Soldier
Summary: Series of drabbles starring Detective Gumshoe and Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. Friendship, not yaoi. Current drabble: The Questioning
1. Raise

Raise

A/N I don't own Phoenix Wright.

It wasn't often that Edgeworth saw a grown man reduced to tears.

"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, sir!" Gumshoe sobbed. "Th-thank you!"

"You're... quite welcome, Detective." Edgeworth frowned as he noticed every eye on the room on the pair. "Could you... Could you stop crying?"

"I'm sorry sir," the detective replied. "It's just... I haven't been able to afford something like this for years..."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow as he watched Gumshoe devour his hamburger and fries that he had bought him. "Perhaps it's time I got you a raise, Detective..."


	2. To Choose Death

To Choose Death

**A/N Nope, still don't own Phoenix Wright... Spoilers for Ace Attorney case four and Justice for All. This one's kind of long...**

_Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death._

"No... He's... He's not serious! This is all a joke... Yeah, that's it..." The other officers watched Gumshoe sadly as the detective read through Prosecutor Edgeworth's note again and again.

"No!" Gumshoe swiped his arm across Edgeworth's desk, throwing files spiraling through the air. "He's not..."

He turned and threw everything off the shelf by the window, smashing a delicate looking teapot. Destroying things wouldn't bring Mr. Edgeworth back, but it sure did make him _feel_ better.

The other officers nodded in understanding before leaving the room, letting Gumshoe vent his grief in private.

Case records went flying, cabinets were knocked over, and a draw of tea leaves spilled out.

"Why?" Gumshoe repeated over and over. "Why, why, why, why, WHY?" He threw the desk over, as if Miles Edgeworth was hiding under it and would explain everything to him.

"Why, pal?" Sinking to his knees, Gumshoe let his tears flow freely as he stared around at the prosecutor's destroyed office. "Huh? What's this?" He looked down at one of the files that he threw off of Edgeworth's desk. "DL-6..." He was staring down at a picture of his friend's dead father. _That case... Wright proved that it wasn't his fault!_ Was this the reason of Edgeworth's disappearance?

He gently closed the file and gathered its parts from among the debris. Gumshoe tucked the file under his arm and stalked out of the room. He was going to find Edgeworth and talk some sense into him!

_Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death. _

Not with Dick Gumshoe on the case he wouldn't! _I just hope I'm not too late..._ He wiped tears from his eyes. "No... Can't think like that... Gotta have hope..."

The other officers watched him as he walked out of the office. All had sympathetic expressions on their faces. _None of them really care... They never really liked Mr. Edgeworth..._

"Meekins!" He called.

"Y-yes sir?" Meekins rushed up to Gumshoe and saluted. He had always liked Meekins; he reminded Gumshoe of himself when he first joined the force.

"Organize some search parties," Gumshoe ordered. "We're finding Mr. Edgeworth."

"Yessir!" Meekins shouted into his megaphone. "I'm on it!" He ran off.

Gumshoe raced down to his patrol car and started it up. Where could he find Edgeworth? Turning on his sirens, he raced towards Gourd Lake. Could he be there, thinking about the incident with Yanni Yogi?

He screeched to a halt at Gourd Lake and found that a patrol car was already parked there and that an officer was already searching. "No sign of him sir!" he reported.

He raced off again, sirens blaring, towards Edgeworth's house. The door was locked, but he forced himself through the door, terrified that he'd find Edgeworth's body hanging on a doorframe. He ran through the whole house; no sign of him.

Gumshoe stood panting by a counter. "Mr. Edgeworth..." He spotted a receipt on the counter. Picking it up, he stared at it. It was an online purchase. "Airline ticket!"

Without locking the door behind him, Gumshoe was racing off towards the airport, dodging cars that didn't get out of his way fast enough, and running every red light.

"MR. EDGEWORTH!" He shouted, running through the airport.

"I should've known this would happen..." The prosecutor sighed and turned around.

Gumshoe came to a halt right in front of Edgeworth. He gave him a bear hug, barely able to contain his joy. "I knew you weren't dead," he cried, letting tears flow from his eyes. "I knew it..."

"Detective..." Edgeworth felt a tear or two come to his own eyes, but he banished them instantly. He pushed himself away from Gumshoe. "I appreciate your concern, Detective, but I'm leaving now, so..."

"Leaving?" Gumshoe repeated. "Is this why you're leaving, sir?" He shoved the DL-6 files toward him. "It's not your fault! Wright proved that... There's no reason..."

"That's not it," Edgeworth said, looking down at the files.

"Then what is it?" the detective asked.

"After Wright ruined my perfect win record... I felt... I felt that it was pointless, to continue..."

"Your win record?" Gumshoe echoed. "You'd kill yourself over your win record? That's... That's... Ridiculous! How could you? I... I..." he was at a loss for words. "... So you're running away? Is that it?"

Edgeworth looked away, unable to meet the detective's angry stare. "No, I'm not... I'm..."

"How could you just leave all your friends thinking you were dead?" he demanded. He had never been angry at the prosecutor, not through all the abuse, all the salary reductions, but this... This was just too much for him to take.

"Friends?" Edgeworth stared at him. "I have no friends... The other prosecutors are jealous of me; the detectives don't think much of me, and the defense attorneys... All I had here was my win record..."

Gumshoe looked betrayed. "But... I... I'm your friend... And Wright..."

"Y-you?" Edgeworth looked away again. "After... After all the times I've chastened you? After I had a hand in reducing your salary... You... You consider me a friend?"

"Would I have come all this way if I wasn't your friend?" Gumshoe replied.

"Detective..." Edgeworth looked at Gumshoe again, tears filling his eyes. "I'm-I'm... I'm sorry!"

This was the first time the detective had ever seen the prosecutor show so much emotion, let alone cry.

"Sir... It's alright... Let's go back to the precinct and forget this whole thing happened... We'll have to clean up your office a bit too... I kind of... Yeah..."

But Edgeworth shook his head. "No, detective... I can't go back... Not yet... I... I'm lost, and I need to find my way again."

Gumshoe blinked. "What? Of course you can come back... What will I do without you?"

"I'm sorry," he said again. "Wright beating me in court... It showed me how wrong my ways were... I... I need to find out what being a prosecutor really means..."

Their eyes met, and Gumshoe looked away. "If... If you say so..."

"I'll come back, Detective... I promise... Just don't tell Wright about this... I... I don't want him to know..."

"You'll come back?" the detective repeated.

"I promise," the prosecutor wiped the last of his tears from his eyes and nodded, regaining his composure. In an instant, he returned to his 'cold as ice' image. "Goodbye, Detective... We'll meet again."

Gumshoe bearhugged him again. "Goodbye, sir... I'll be waiting for your return..."


	3. New Year

**New Years**

**A/N Still don't own ****Phoenix**** Wright... Spoilers for Ace Attorney case 4. Set after case four of AA.**

Gumshoe raised his glass of champagne towards the other detectives. It was the precinct's New Year's party, and he was having a wonderful time. "A toast! To a whole new year of fighting crime!"

The other detectives raised their glasses before drinking their champagne.

"Whooooooop! Detective Gumshoooooe!"

Gumshoe blinked and turned around to see Edgeworth. He just stared at the crimson-clad prosecutor, mouth open wide with shock.

Edgeworth blushed, hung his head and walked out of the building with every detective staring at him.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" Gumshoe called, following after him. It was night, and snow floated down gently. "Wait up!"

"What is it, Detective?" Edgeworth asked, having regained his composure.

"Don't you want to come inside and have some champagne, sir?"

"No thank you. I just came down to, uh... Wish you a happy New Year. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going."

"Happy New Year, sir!" Gumshoe called after him. "I'm looking forward to another year of fighting crime together!"

Edgeworth winced, and faced him. "I find that highly unlikely."

The detective laughed. "They haven't fired me yet, you know. I'm sure I'll stick around for another year, sir."

"Yes, I imagine that you would..." He added the next part quietly. "But will I?"

But Gumshoe heard that part. He blinked, slightly confused. "Of course you will sir... They won't kick you out of the prosecutor's office; you were found innocent, after all."

Edgeworth stared at him for a moment before deciding that the detective wouldn't understand the way he felt; he failed all the time after all. He wouldn't know anything about losing a perfect record. He shrugged. "Gooodbye, Detective. Have a happy New Year."

**Meh, not as good as the other ones, but I still like it. Random thought... I heard that Capcom is making a game based off of Edgeworth and Gumshoe. I hope they release it in the US. :D  
**


	4. Edgeworth's House p 1

**Edgeworth's House  
Part One**

**A/N This is going to be a little miniseries in this collection... I hope you like it!  
**

"Mr. Edgeworth?" Gumshoe knocked on the prosecutor's office door lightly before walking right in.

The crimson-clad prosecutor was bent over a case file like he normally was. "What is it, detective?" he asked irritably.

"I... I have a problem, sir," Gumshoe stated.

Edgeworth sighed and looked up from the file. "Is this about Ms. Byrde again?"

"No," he replied. "It's something... kind of serious."

Letting out another sigh, he motioned towards a chair in front of his desk. "Sit."

Gumshoe did so. "A few weeks ago, I had my salary review..."

"Yes? What of it?"

"It went down again."

"Yes, as usual," Edgeworth replied. "Is that your problem?"

"No... It's... I can't afford to pay my rent anymore, Mr. Edgeworth. I've been kicked out of my apartment," Gumshoe said. "And... I don't exactly have any money for food either."

"Well, there are quite a few homeless shelters located in the city," the prosecutor commented offhandedly. "I suggest you find one..."

"But Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe exclaimed. "You know how the people down there feel about cops... I'd be eaten alive."

Edgeworth sighed deeply before gazing at the pitiful man across the desk from him. He felt a stab of pity for his friend. "I... I guess you could stay with me..." He winced even as he said it. This was not going to be a pleasant affair...

"Really? Thank you sir! Don't worry, it'll be like I'm not even there!" Gumshoe grinned at him.

"Then why do I have such a bad feeling about this?"


	5. Edgeworth's House p 2

**Edgeworth's House  
Part Two**

Edgeworth was lounging on his couch, reading the newspaper. Surprisingly nothing terrible had happened yeat. Maybe having Gumshoe around wouldn't be so bad after all...

"Um... Mr. Edgeworth sir?" Gumshoe had walked into the room.

Edgeworth put down his newspaper. "What is it, detective?"

"You're out of toothpaste."

"Nonsense, I just bought that tube last night," Edgeworth replied. "There's no way you could have used it all..."

"Well... You would _think _that, but... Um... You see, sometimes things don't work out the way they were planned, and-" Gumshoe trailed off as Edgeworth sprinted past him.

He paused right outside the bathroom door. "Do I really want to know what happened in there?" Taking a deep breath, he creaked open the door... His eyes widened at the sight. It looked like the toothpaste bottle had exploded, judging by the amount of toothpaste everywhere. Closing the door again, he turned to face Gumshoe. "Do I even want to know?"

"Um... Probably not, sir," Gumshoe replied, scratching the back of his head.

Edgeworth just turned and walked away, muttering, "What have I gotten myself into?"


	6. Edgeworth's House p 3

**Edgeworth's House Part 3**

Snoring. Gumshoe was three rooms away and somehow Edgeworth could still hear his snoring.

Sighing, he pulled his pillow over his head. Of course a sound that could filter through three rooms had little trouble going through a pillow. "That's it." Throwing down his pillow, he stomped into the guest bedroom where Gumshoe was sleeping.  
He would have to wake Gumshoe up and tell him to stop snoring.

Edgeworth stood over him, and he bit his lip, lest he burst out laughing.

Gumshoe's arms were curled around a fluffy pink teddy bear.

Tiptoeing away, he returned with a digital camera in his hands. To his delight, Gumshoe had began sucking his thumb.

Smiling, Edgeworth snapped the picture. This was going to be one for the Police Department yearly calender...


	7. Speed Dating

**A/N We take a break from our regularly scheduled drabble to bring you this:**

**Speed Dating**

"Come on, Mr. Edgeworth! Please! I don't want to be the only one I know there..." Gumshoe looked at Edgeworth with his sad puppy eyes.

"No, that's completely idiotic!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "Speed dating? What ever happened to Ms. Byrde?"

"Um... That didn't exactly work out, sir... Turns out she just saw me as a best friend..."He scratched the back of his head and looked away dejectedly.

The prosecutor sighed. "Oh all right... I'll go with you."

Gumshoe grinned. "Thank you sir! Now come on, we're going to be late!"

"Why does something tell me I'm going to regret this?"

Later that night, the pair were sitting at separate tables in the pub. It seemed that the women would just come, talk to you for five minutes and then a bell would ring and they'd move on.

Edgeworth glanced around at the dingy pub and then at Gumshoe. "Do you come here frequently?"

"Er... Yeah," Gumshoe replied, scratching the back of his head again. "Stuff's cheap here, so..."

"Alright ladies!" someone announced. "You know how it works... Begin!"

Edgeworth stared at the woman across from him; the blond stared back.

She finally broke the silence. "What's someone like you doing here?"

He blinked. "Someone like me...?"

"Yeah... You know... Someone... Gay... Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, but you're only going to meet women this way, so-"

"I'm not gay!" Edgeworth exclaimed.

"Then what's with the pink?" she asked.

"Its not pink! It's magenta!" He glowered at her.

"Is there really a difference?" she asked. "Its pinkish..."

Yes," he snapped. "There is." He glowered at her until the bell rang, not bothering to learn her name.

"Edgey-poo!"

Edgeworth scowled as Wendy Oldbag sat across from him.

"Fancy seeing you here!" Wendy exclaimed. "You know, I've never been to one of these things before, but you see my friend told me that I should go out and meet a man, you know since all my crushes end up being murdered. Except for you, Edgey-poo. It's like fate you know? We both end up in the same place. This means you've officially been on a date with me! You know, this one time I-"

"They let old women like you go on these things?" Edgeworth asked bluntly.

"Old?" Wendy's eyes filled with tears. "You know, just because my last name is Oldbag, doesn't mean you can go around calling me old! I'm far from it! You're just as bad as this kid from my seventh grade class. You see, I liked him, but he called me Oldbag, and I cried. You see-"

He sat there and listened to her never ending stream of chatter. He glared over at the bell ringer, who didn't hasten to save him from his plight.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the bell rang. Wendy wrote down her number. "Call me," she said, winking at him.

Edgeworth shuddered and decided that that would be the last thing he'd ever do.

"Hmm... You look familiar... Hey! You're that prosecutor, I reckon!"

"And your that witness that tried to get me declared guilty, I reckon," Edgeworth replied, glaring at Lotta Hart.

"Yeah... Um... Sorry about that... I reckon you have a right to be mad and all... I just thought I could be a witness in a murder trial." She looked away dejectedly.

"Murder trials aren't games," he chided.

"Yeah... I know... Hey! Why don't we put that all behind us! And get reacquainted! My name's Lotta Hart and I'm a country gal!" She held out her hand.

He shook it. "Miles Edgeworth."

"So... Want to get to chit-chattin'?"

"No." He crossed his arms and once again glared over at the bell ringer.

"Well, why not? You came here for a reason, din't cha?" She crossed her arms. "These have been the worst speed dates ever."

"I can agree with that. I'm only here because of Detective Gumshoe..." He continued glaring at the bell ringer.

"Well that ain't no fun. No point in being here, if you're not going to take this seriously." Lotta got up as the bell rang and moved on.

Edgeworth sighed and decided the country bumpkin could be right... He'd take the next woman seriously...

"Miles Edgeworth?"

"Franziska!" He blinked. "You're... You're speed dating?"

"Well if I'm not mistaken, so are you, Miles Edgeworth."

Edgeworth sighed. "I'm only here because of Gumshoe... Hey, you don't have your whip with you?"

"They wouldn't let me take it," she replied, crossing her arms. "They said I had to save that for 'later tonight'. I wonder what they mean by that..."

He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I'll... I'll explain it later..."

Franziska blinked. "Why are you blushing? What's the matter?"

Edgeworth sighed. She carried around that thing and didn't understand what people could think about it? "Nothing..." He smiled slightly. "You know, Gumshoe's at the next table."

Franziska looked over to the next table where Lotta was talking Gumshoe's ear off. "Scruffy? Now why would I ever want to go on a date with Scruffy?"

"You like him, don't you?" Edgeworth teased. "That's why you were going to keep his coat, and why you tracked him..."

"That's not true Miles Edgeworth and you know it!" she exclaimed. "You're foolish fool if you believe that! I would never like a foolhardy foolish fool like him! He's too foolish! Besides do you think I'm some sort of stalker?"

He just smiled at her. "Alright then... I believe you. No need to get flustered."

"I am not flustered!" she exclaimed. "I'm... I'm just... You're a fool Miles Edgeworth!" She got up and stomped to Gumshoe's table as the bell rang.

By the end of the night, Edgeworth had received quite a few phone numbers from women who deemed him cute, or charming. He would probably never call any of them of course... He made sure to dispose of Oldbag's right away.

"Mr. Edgeworth sir! Look at this!" Gumshoe came over with a large stack of woman's phone numbers. "Everyone thought I was so nice... Of course... That could be because they had just came from your table... And can you guess who else gave me their number? I'm thinking of calling her..."

"Oldbag?" Edgeworth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... Yeah... But she's just kind of creepy, sir..."

Edgeworth smiled. "Let me guess... Franziska?"

Gumshoe blinked. "No... She said she was only there for an undercover operation... She didn't seem to happy to see me, sir..."

Edgeworth snorted. Undercover? What rot! "Well who are you going to call then?"

"Adrian Andrews! Did you know she used to work for the stars?"

"Adrian Andrews?" He blinked trying to recall who she was. "She's the woman who thought I was gay!"

Gumshoe looked like he was holding back a laugh but he shrunk away as the prosecutor glared at him. "Er... It was probably the pink, sir..."

"It's not pink!" Edgeworth nearly shouted. "And _I'm _not the one who was once mistaken for a man..."

This time Gumshoe couldn't hold back his laughter.

Edgeworth instantly realized his mistake and blushed. "Oh you know what I mean!"

"Of course sir... Or should I say ma'am?" He was instantly silenced by a patented Edgeworth glare.


	8. Edgeworth's House p 4

**Edgeworth's House Part Four**

Edgeworth stretched his arms as he yawned. He couldn't believe that it was morning already... Getting up, he slipped on his slippers and made his way to his bathroom. Perfect, it was his day off today... He frowned as he realized that it was Gumshoe's day off as well... Maybe the detective would go off to drool over Ms. Byrde or something...

The door to the bathroom was wide opened, and he was startled to find Gumshoe standing at the sink, shaving. What was even more startling was that he had taken his trademark bandage off. Edgeworth didn't actually know why that bandage was always there... It just was...

"Good morning Mr. Edgeworth," Gumshoe greeted.

"Good morning, Detective... You're... um... You took your bandage off."

"Yup. I think my cut has finally healed..."

"Your cut? You mean you've had the same cut for years?" Edgworth stared at him in astonishment.

"No, of course not, I-" He winced as he cut himself with his razor. "Ow... Not again... " He sighed. "Guess it's going back on..." After finishing his shaving, Gumshoe slapped the bandage back on.

"You mean everyday you..." Trailing off, Edgeworth just shook his head. "Sometimes you really do amaze me, Detective."

"Why thank you sir!" he replied, grinning proudly.

Still shaking his head, he just walked away.


	9. Edgeworth's House p 5

**Edgeworth's House Part 5**

Gumshoe lounged around on Edgeworth's couch, reading through the newspaper. Edgeworth had gone to run som errands, leaving him there alone for a few hours.

_"You sure you don't want me to come with you, sir?" Gumshoe asked._

_"No, I'm quite alright, detective. I assure you... Just stay here and try not to cause any trouble," the prosecutor had replied._

"Trouble... What kind of trouble could I possibly get into?" The detective shrugged and stood up as his stomach growled. "Lunchtime... Let's see what Mr. Edgeworth keeps in his fridge..." Getting up, Gumshoe made his way into the kitchen. He retrieved a package of ham and cheese from the refrigerator and sat at the table before beginning to make a sandwhich.

He glanced down as something pushed into his side. "Oh, hey Pess. How ya doing, boy?" He offered the large dog a pat on the head.

Pess wagged his tail and looked up at Gumshoe expectantly.

"No, Pess. I can't be feeding you from the table."

The dog's tail lowered for a moment before he looked at Gumshoe reproachfully and let out a low growl.

"Now, now, no need to pout," the detective replied, glancing at the dog's sharp looking teeth a bit nervously.

Edgeworth walked into his house with an armful of groceries, frowning as he heard Pess barking. It stopped for a moment before resuming again. He made his way towards the kitchen and froze on the spot.

Gumshoe was crouched on the kitchen table, package of ham in his hand. Pess was snarling and barking at the detective. When he neared the table, Gumshoe threw out a piece of ham which the dog caught gleefully before resuming its snarling.

"Detective!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"It's Pess, sir! He's gone crazy!" Gumshoe frowned unhappily.

The prosecutor set down his groceries on the counter, before whistling. Pess, his tail raised came trotting towards his master. "That's a good boy," Edgeworth cooed. "You didn't want to scare the big mean detective, now did you?" He affectionately scratched the large dogs behind the ears.

"Mean?" Gumshoe stood from where he was standing. "But sir! He's the one who-" he was cut off as the table collapsed under his weight.

Edgeworth and Pess both fixed him with identical looking glares.

"Uh... I'll have to fix that..."

**A/N I want** **Gyakuten Kenji now! It looks so cool!** **But who knows when the English version will come out?**


	10. Edgeworth's House p 6

**Edgeworth's House Part Six**

**  
**Edgeworth sat at his brand new kitchen table, reading the paper while sipping some tea. Had he been able to afford it, the prosecutor would have made Gumshoe pay for a new table, but at the moment, the detective couldn't even afford his own rent. He let out a contented sigh before placing his teacup down. The detective was currently out of the house doing who knows what. It didn't really matter as long as he was out of Edgeworth's hair...

"Um... Mr. Edgeworth sir?"

Edgeworth whipped around, then sighed. "Detective, you startled me... When did you get back?"

"Just now sir," he replied, standing awkwardly by the kitchen doorway.

"What ever is the matter?" the prosecutor asked, almost afraid to ask due to the expression on the detective's face.

"Um... Can you sew, Mr. Edgeworth?"

He hesitated before replying. "Yes... Why?"

"Well you see, there was this old lady who wanted her cat out of this reaaaaally tall tree. So I offered to climb up there and get it... But, ah... That cat wasn't very nice, sir..." Gumshoe scratched the back of his head.

"Your point being...?"

"I fell out of the tree and ripped my pants, sir... Could you sew them back up, please?"

Edgeworth sighed. He should have seen this coming... "Don't you have any other pants you can wear?"

"Um.. Well... No... I kinda forgot them all at the laundromat this one time and haven't gotten around to getting them yet..."

"Fine... Give me your pants." That was one of the last things he would have ever thought he would have to say to this detective...

"Thank you sir!" Gumshoe grinned. "I knew you could do anything!"

Edgeworth let out a sigh as he left to go get a needle and thread. He would have to do something about that detective, and soon.

**A/N Ah, Edgeworth. You lead yourself to your own demise there. I guess you now know why you don't just go around slashing people's wages... Well, I've got one more of this series of drabbles coming out next. I hope you like it. ;D**


	11. Edgeworth's House Finale

**Edgeworth's House Part Seven (Finale)  
**

"Mr. Edgeworth sir!" Gumshoe burst into Edgeworth's bedroom where he had just collapsed after a tiring day's work.

"What now, Detective?" the irate prosecutor asked. "Ripped your pants again?"

"No sir!" the detective replied, unscathed by Edgeworth's sarcasm. "They gave me a raise!"

"And why would they ever do that?"

"Well they said things like: They might as well since the next time I mess up I'll have to pay to go to work. And that they might technically be breaking the minimum wage laws!" Gumshoe grinned.

"So does that mean you'll be able to move out?" Edgeworth asked.

"Sure does, sir!" the detective declared proudly. "Still... I think I'll kind of miss this place..."

_Probably because my guest room is bigger than your entire apartment. _He thought to himself. "Well then, I'm glad you'll be moving out. Now leave, I'm trying to get some rest!"

"Yes sir..." Gumshoe headed for the door. "Oh, and sir?"

"What, Detective?"

"Thanks for getting me the raise."

Edgeworth blinked somewhat surprised that Gumshoe could make that deduction. "Yes well... You were beginning on my nerves." He couldn't manage to suppress a slight smile, however. One that unfortunately, the detective did not miss.

"What are you doing, Detective? Wait, no! No, no, no, no!" Edgeworth backed himself up against the wall futilely before Gumshoe gave him one of his crushing bear hugs.

Fin.

**A/N Something tells me that Edgeworth won't be cutting Gumshoe's salary in a long, long time.**


	12. The Questioning

**The Questioning**

"Does it really have to be me, sir?"Gumshoe stared out the two-way mirror, a frown on his face. The suspect was staring at the floor, his right arm grasping his left unconsciously. "I... I don't want to..."

"You're the only one available," the head detective scorned. "I'm much too busy for this. Just go in there and question him already... Or do you want your salary to go down again?"

"No sir... Sorry sir..." Gumshoe walked over to the door to the questionig room, his head down.

The head detective sighed. "I'm sorry, Dick... This is just how it has to be."

"I know, sir... I know..." He opened the door and stepped into the questioning room. "Mr. Edgeworth..."

The prosecutor glanced at Gumshoe before going back to staring at the floor.

"You have the right for an attorney for this questioning... Do you have one sir?" Gumshoe swallowed and shifted uncomfortably at the following moments of silence. " Do you... Do you want me to call Phoenix Wright?"

The detective saw Edgeworth's slight shake of the head and he frowned, a bit worried. "No sir?" He sighed and turned on the tape recorder between them. "Well, alright... You... You're suspected..." He took a deep breath and swallowed, having a hard time saying what he needed to be saying. "You're suspected of mur- of shooting a man with a pistol." He waited for a response from the prosecutor, but wasn't surprised when he didn't get one. "Where were you the night of December 24- last night?"

Edgeworth clenched and unclenched his hand on his sleeve and he seemed to take a deep breath, as if to speak, but he didn't answer.

Gumshoe closed his eyes for a moment. They knew exactly where he had been; they had arrested him on the scene of the murder. That question had been to get him to open up, to get him comfortable with talking to him. Why wasn't he saying anything? He could trust him! He knew that, right? "Mr. Edgeworth... I know you must be scared, but..." The detective put a hand on his friend's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off. "You have to talk to me, sir. You have to!" He glanced down at the tape recorder, its presence reminding him that he had a job to do.

Gumshoe slid a picture of the victim across the table for the prosecutor to look at. "Here's a picture of the victim we pulled out from Gourd Lake... Can you tell me who he is?"

Edgeworth creased his brow for a moment, staring at the picture intently. A barely perceptible look of confusion crossed his face before vanishing as he turned his gaze to the wall above Gumshoe's head.

"What were you doing at Gourd Lake that night?"The detective drummed his fingers against the table in front of him, his anxiety beginning to show. "Mr. Edgeworth?"

At the sound of his name, the prosecutor turned his gaze to his worried friend's face. Their eyes met for a moment before Edgeworth turned his gaze away, back to the floor.

Gumshoe opened his mouth as if to ask another question, then closed it again. He turned the tape recorder off with a click. "Mr. Edgeworth..." his voice shook slightly, and he had to take a breath to strengthen it. "Mr. Edgeworth... I don't think you did it. I_ know_ you didn't do it!" He pressed his palms onto the table and leaned toward Edgeworth. "I'm on your side, sir! I can help find you innocent! I can find the real murderer! All I need for you to do is tell me! Tell me what happened that night on Gourd Lake." He stared intently at Edgeworth, his deetermined gaze not wavering.

Edgeworth didn't meet his gaze. He chewed on his lip, still saying nothing. His silence was like a knife; a knife stabbing into Gumshoe's chest.

"Please sir! Can't you see? Can't you see that you're just making yourself look more guilty by not saying anything?" He slammed his hands on the table, leaning closer to him.

Silence, still not a word from Edgeworth.

"Please sir! I know I've screwed up in the past, but... I can do this! Just tell me what happened!" It took all the willpower he had to keep his voice from getting hysterical. "Is... Is that it, sir? Do you not think I can handle this case? Is that why? Because I'm a failure?" His eyes watered, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments. When he opened them, he found his gaze meeting Edgeworth's. They stared at each other for what seemed like an endless amount of time, neither moving. The prosecutor's face was an impassive mask, not giving a single hint to his real feelings. Finally, Edgeworth reacted with a tiny shake of his head. Gumshoe thought he saw a shadow of something pass through his friend's eyes. What was it? Regret? Concern? With Edgeworth, it was hard to tell.

"I-I'm going to find the real killer, s-sir," Gumshoe said after Edgeworth looked away again. "I-I promise! Everything's going to be okay... Even if you don't want to talk to me... I'll do it! I promise."

Edgeworth shook his head, just barely, but Gumshoe caught it. "I promise," he repeated softly, turning away so his friend couldn't see his watering eyes. "Even if no one believes in you- even if you don't believe in yourself, I'll always believe in you, sir... Even if I'm too much of a failure to help you..." He began to walk away.

Edgeworth looked up, his eyes misting slightly. "Detective..." But by then it was too late; Detective Gumshoe was gone.

**A/N This takes place as 1-4 is taking place. Inspired by Gumshoe saying that Edgeworth said "not a word" to the police, and Maya's quote.**

**Maya: Detective Gumshoe was really worried about you!  
Edgeworth: ...**

**Interrogating him must have been really hard on Gumshoe....  
**


End file.
